Prince of Fire
by blueflamegoddess
Summary: A young man who wants nothing to do with his past does everything he can to forget it and move foward to become the Future Pirate King. At leat thats his plan and nothing ever goes to plan, now does it?
1. Don't play with fire

A young man with short white hair and piercing red eyes walked around the large inland city. It was much smaller than he though it would be. He could feel people staring at him, not that he cared. He was sure that most likely recognised him. Which once again, he didn't care. All he cared about was finding someone to fix up his ship so he could leave this island before they found him. If anyone wanted to fight him, he would welcome it. He liked fighting, despite his small frame, he was quite good at fighting.

He ran his fingers through his short hair. It was starting to get long again, at least it was in the front and in the young man's opinion. Looks like he was going to have to cut his hair again.

"You!" A voice shouted at the young man who just acted like he had not heard a thing as he kept walking. "Don't ignore me! It's you right?! The Fire Prince!"

"It's the Prince of Fire," he corrected as he kept ignoring the person and walked on. The red-eyed young man corrected it out of habit more than anything. He could care less if anyone recognised him. The Puppet Prince as he was once known as. But he broke away from that a long time ago, he refused to be anyone's puppet again.

"Don't ignore me!" The person said grabbing his shoulder and pulling on the green jacket that the white-haired young man was wearing.

"I suggest if you like your hand that you let go," the piercing red-eyed teen told the person. A flame licked at the person in warning. The white-haired short male had a look crossed between annoyance and resting face on him. He had his mission and didn't want annoying people to get in his way. "Now buzz off or I will make you."

"Wait! Hear me out!" the other told him as he grabbed the jacket again which seemed to piss off red-eyed teen greatly.

The white-haired teen's fist caught a lite before he punched the other away from him. Sending the stranger, at least whom he saw as the stranger, through a dozen buildings. With those buildings in ruin and flames.

People looked terrified as they backed away from the young man as he straightened up. His hand flattening where the person he punched had touched. He didn't like it when people touched him, or his jacket.

The teen walked off as he didn't care for the destruction he had just caused.

"That's what you deserve," he muttered to himself but was clearly talking about the other.

"Now that wasn't very nice," the stranger said right by his side once more.

A cold sweat broke out over the white-haired teen. What...? How...? He knew he got him, he felt his fist hit the other's face. So how was he here? Right beside him?


	2. Friends

There were many questions running through the young man's head right now. Like who this person was? How they managed to be okay after taking a hit like that? What did they want? Did they work for the marines or someone else? Those were a handful of questions that the young man could think of.

The stranger smirked as their eyes met. Green stares into red and red stared right back. The shorter was in fight or flight mode and he wasn't much of a flyer.

"Miss me?" the stranger grinned.

"I don't know you…" the shorter answered back. Even though the teen said that there was something strangely familiar about this black-haired man.

"I'm hurt! So very hurt you don't remember me!" The stranger cried dramatically. "That stings Fire! It stings so very badly!"

Fire? Was that a nickname? And why did sound familiar? He closed his eyes and thought about it. He had a friend who called that, didn't he? The name of the person was right on the tip of his tongue…

A blurry image overlapped with the stranger as he removed his hood that had been covering his face. The face that the white-haired teen was seeing was younger but it was without a doubt that person. The friend he had who was younger who was a few years older than. The other had left and disappeared very suddenly. A few days before... he didn't want to think about it. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories. At least he was thinking this stranger was that person…

"Malic…?" the younger asked looking confused and unsure. This black haired man could be Malic, his best friend from his former life, or it could just a very good look alike. Or maybe one of his brothers? He thinks Malic was the youngest of six or seven kids.

"Yeah it's me, I missed you so much Fire," Malic said as he hugged his friend tightly. He has been searching for the other for almost five years. "I have been looking everywhere for you to try and find you again. I… I'm so sorry…" The black-haired older felt so bad about what had happened. He had been powerless to stop his father and the Marines from doing what they did. Then they went and blamed Malic's best friend for it because he survived the whole ordeal! He had had enough of his father and his Marine friends after that, so he ran away. Hell, one of his older brothers even helped him. They both disappeared, splitting up because they knew it was too dangerous for them to stay together. And now, after all this time searching. Malic has finally found his friend! He was over the moon with joy, no words could describe it. But that didn't stop Malic from feeling awful that he couldn't atop what happened. "I tried to warn you before my sperm donor basically forced me off the island, he told me what was going to happen and I tried to run away to warn you. But he forced me off the island and onto his ship, locking me in his ship with sea-stone cuffs, dragging me away from you and our island and friends and…. He… He… He was one of the ones that… you know… did the thing... I hate him for it…" Holding onto the white-haired younger's hands. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't blame you for what happened Mal… but we can not talk about it? I don't want to think about that…" the other sighed as his hostility slowly disappeared. "So why were you looking for me? Don't you know? I'm cursed. Everyone around me dies."

"Because you're my best friend and I am not leaving your side ever again," Malic told him. He still blamed himself. It was still his fault. He should have been able to warn them or save people or something. He should have been able to get to his friend or someone. Where was his so-called luck when he needed it most?!

"Well, you should leave my side. All I do is get people killed," he muttered as he just started walking again. Or in some cases, almost killed.

"Nope, not gonna," Malic said as he walked alongside his friend. "So what you doing here anyway Fire?"

"My little ship has a little hole in it," he answered. "Trying to find someone to fix it. And you?"

"Define little," Malic said.

"You mean the ship or the hole?"

"Both," Malic responded. Since Malic knew that his friend had a hard time telling the difference between what normal people saw as being little and what normal people saw as big. After all, the white-haired teen was a prince. Well, ex-prince with his island and kingdom being destroyed by the Marines. But that was beside the point.

"My fist can fit through the hole and my ship is some little ship thing I was given by the pirates who I stayed with," he replied.

"Is it a little dingy? Or bigger? How many people can fit?" Malic asked.

"Two or three people could fit comfortably I guess," he answered, thinking about it. "I know it's a bit bigger than a lifeboat but not as big as my personal boat that I had back at the Kingdom before the Marines burned the island down."

"Good, then we'll be okay with me coming with you. My dingy sunk when I got here. Which was so much fun! It snuck in the shallows," Malic told him. Being sarcastic about it being fun.

"But you're a devil fruit eater… how did you not die? Even if it is the shallows."

"Someone fished me out," Malic told him. Should he ask about his friend's newfound devil fruit powers, or not? Maybe ask later, yeah Malic will later. No point in scaring him and asking about it now.

"That was lucky. But I think you have always had insane luck, haven't you?" Something about that sounded right in his head.

"Yeah, I have… the one time I wasn't lucky was… Nevermind. Don't worry about it," Malic told him knowing that neither of them wanted to talk about what happened to the island. "Anyway, so the person who fished me out is a shipwright. So we can get your ship fixed no problem."

"Then let's go, the sooner I am off the island the better," the teen said to his friend. He didn't want any more innocent people being affected by his damn curse. The only reason the pirates he was with had managed to stay alive even with his curse of getting the people around killed was because they were too strong for the curse to affect them.


	3. Pets

A man stared blinking as he saw the black-haired young man standing in front of him with a white-haired young man.

"Hi again Kane, my friend here has a hole in his ship do you think you can fix it?" the black-haired male asked.

"Hello again Malic," Kane nodded to him. "Sure, I can patch your friend's ship. Where is she and how big is the hole?"

"My ship is this way and I can fit my fist in it," the white-haired young man with Malic answered.

"Not too bad then, let me grab some things," Kane said as he grabbed several items he needed and put them into a box. "What's your name kid?"

"Asahi," the teen replied.

"And how do you know the stupid devil eater known as Malic?" Kane asked as he was carrying a box with everything he needed to fix up a ship.

"Hey! I'm not stupid," Malic huffed. He had become very friendly with this island and its inhabitants in the past five years. It has become his home base of sorts. He usually comes back here after searching a few islands. Kane had sort of become like an older brother to the black-haired male. "Don't be so mean to me Candy."

"You are too Mal. You're the crazy one who went out in a little dingy while being a devil fruit eater," Kane told him as he followed after Asahi as the younger was showing them to where his ship was.

"But it was fine! I never got hurt and it got me places," Malic said.

"And how many times did I have to pull you out the ocean?" Kane said with raised eyebrows at him.

"I lost count," Malic told him honestly. "But it was fine you were always there. And you've always patched my dingy up."

"You were just lucky I was passing by those times because otherwise, you would be dead," Kane told him flat out.

"I'm fine," Malic shrugged it off.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about my devil fruit Malic," Asahi commented to his friend as they were walking.

"Figured you would tell me when you wanted to," Malic responded.

"Then I guess I'll tell you when I feel like it then," Asahi replied as they were leaving town. Malic pouted as they continued to walk.

"You are so mean Fire," Malic whined.

"So how do you two know each other?" Kane asked the pair. Seeing how they interact with each other, they have to have known each other for a long time.

"We're childhood friends," Malic replied.

"Makes sense from how you two interact," Kane commented as they were walking on for a bit. "How much further?"

"Just a bit. And don't get scared when you see Axel," Asahi told them.

"Why would we be scared by Axel?" Malic asked.

A rather large black-grey coloured wolf jumped Asahi. Seeming very happy to see him, then he noticed the strangers and started snarling at them.

"So that's why," Malic said as a dark blue, almost black, the coloured falcon swooped down and onto Malic's shoulder. Attached to his leg was a letter. "I see you're back Zaffiro. Did Butterfly send you with a message?" He asked as he took the letter, reading over it while he absentmindedly petted the falcon. "He's good, that's really good."

"What's good?" Asahi asked as he was ruffling's the mini bear sized wolf's mane.

Kane looked ready to shit himself. That was a huge wolf. Actually, was it a wolf? It looked like a bear. Maybe it was a bear. It had to be a bear.

"Axel, calm down. They're here to fix the ship," Asahi told him as the wolf licked his face, but seemed to glare at two strangers.

"And I'm going to be joining you two," Malic told the wolf. "Fire this is Zaffiro. His mother abandoned him after some idiot kids messed with her nest. So I raised him from an egg. He's a Black Striped Blue Falcon." Showing Asahi Zaffiro's belly which held the black stripes. Other then the black stripes on his belly he was completely blue. His breed was very rare and known to live as long as humans could. They are extremely fast birds and could survive in the treacherous Grandline. They were also very good messenger birds. But because they were so sought after it led to their eventual endangerment. Only government officials were allowed to have the bird nowadays even then there were only one of the birds that a Government official had and that was the Marine Fleet Admiral. Malic was basically illegally owning Zaffiro. But Malic was like a father to the bird. He would always come back to Malic and never fully leave him of his own free will. "And I got a letter from my brother."

"I found Axel as a puppy," Asahi told Malic as the wolf was all over him like a cat. "The pirate crew that I was with before I decided to go on my own had a cat. They got along very well. Axel was rejected by his pack and got left to die. I brought him with me to the crew and they said as long as I took care of him he could stay. He's an excellent guard for the ship."

"He looks like it. And Fire, this ship can easily fit five people comfortably," Malic told him as Zaffiro jumped off Malic's shoulder and onto Asahi's, cawing at him. He wanted pets!

Axel growled at the bird having no idea who it was or what it wanted from his master.

"Zaff just wants pets, he's very spoiled," Malic explained to the confused looking Asahi. "He'll go to anyone I nickname for pets. Especially the new people that I nickname."

"Axel is just jealous because he's not used to sharing me," Asahi commented off handily as he petted the bird. "Now calm down Axel. They're friends." Zaffiro cooed into Asahi's pets, purposely teasing the wolf. The wolf growled at the bird again, baring it fangs. Looking like it wanted to bite it, possibly eat it so he doesn't have to deal with its vain extension.

Zaffiro cawed something in teasing to the wolf as he rubbed his head against Asahi's cheek. "Zaff I don't think you really should be saying that Axel can't have Asahi because he's petting you," Malic told his bird. Even though he probably would say the same thing Zaffiro did in his place.

Axel growled even more as he was looking ready to go after the bird. Asahi smiled to the wolf as he petted him with his other hand.

"Be good you. You'll have me all to yourself tonight in bed."

"At least it is only a small hole," Kane commented as he was looking at the bottom of the ship. "It's an easy fix. Though, it's more arm size than fist-sized."

"That's good," Asahi nodded as he was being loved by both pets. "Come on you two. Stop that."

"Why can't I sleep with you too Fire? We used to do it all the time when we were younger," Malic whined as Zaffiro flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. Malic pet his cute little baby.

"Because we're too old for that kind of thing now Mal," Asahi told him as Axel was rubbing himself all over him. Asahi was spitting out some fur. "Axel! Come on! I don't want to eat your fur!"

"But I wanna sleep with you!" Malic pouted. Stupid mutt taking away his Fire and getting to sleep with his Fire when he couldn't.

"Why?" Asahi asked confused on his friend saying that. "We're too old to sleep together like we used to when we were kids."

"Because I missed you and I want to be with you tonight," Malic told him. And maybe the nightmares would go away if he slept with Asahi. Zaffiro nuzzled Malic's cheek as if sensing what he was thinking. He knew Malic usually only 'slept' nowadays when he passed out and couldn't stay awake any longer because of his nightmares.

"I guess if you don't mind Axel trying to suffocate you in your sleep, I guess you could sleep with us tonight if you really wanted Mal," Asahi said. Axel looked horrified of the idea of this Malic sleeping with them.

"Nah, I'm fine I'll just sleep elsewhere," Malic said, changing his mind as he saw the look on Axel's face. Besides he would probably end up waking Asahi. He would probably need sleep soon though. It's been about three days since he last passed out.

"It's fine. Axel needs to learn to share me anyway," Asahi told him. "But I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. When Kane finishes the repairs, I'll show you around the ship. And are you sure five people can stay here comfortably? It looks like two or three could to me."

"I'll sleep with you tonight then," Malic said. "I am absolutely positive Fire."

"Okay, if you say so," Asahi replied to him.

"Malic's right, she can fit a good five or six on her," Kane informed Asahi.

"You said she again. Why she? Are all ships females or something?" Asahi asked

"Usually they are all she but it's really up to the shipwright, or creator of the ship, in the end to decide their gender," Malic said.

"I didn't know that," Asahi replied as Kane didn't bother answering since Malic did. Kane got right back to work with patching up the ship.

"Yeah," Malic nodded before he asked. "Hey, do you still want to be King of the Pirates, Fire?"

"Yeah," Asahi grinned happily. He has always liked pirates, meeting the nice pirates who took care of him and take him in as their cabin boy just made him want to be a pirate even more. After all, a prince had no freedom especially not him and pirates had all the freedom in the world. Even if they're chased by the Marines. And bounty hunters.

"I guess that makes me your First Mate then," Malic smirked to his friend.

"I guess if you're going to stick with me like glue and join me on this crazy adventure. I guess that does make you my First Mate," Asahi commented.

"Of course I'll always be by your side. No matter what. Besides you already promised me the first mate position when we were little so you can't go back on your word now Fire," Malic told his friend.

"I kinda remember that," Asahi nodded as he was dusting himself off. Axel hanging around him like a bad smell. "Anyone besides us come by Axel?"

The wolf shook his head and started talking, in wolf to Asahi who just nodded his head as though he fully understand what the bear size animal was saying.

"Alright," Asahi said to the wolf as he pulled out a steak from his bag. "Here's your reward for a job well done Axel."

Zaffiro looked at Malic with a pouty expression. "You know if I gave you a treat every time you came back from Butterfly or for a job well done you would be fat. And you would just steal the treats anyway. Which is why said treats are only for very special occasions Zaff," Malic told his bird. Zaffiro cawed, sulking. "Life isn't fair. You know that."

Axel smirked at the bird as Asahi was getting the steak out of the packaging for him. The white-haired teen ripped off a small piece of the steak as he held it put to Zaffiro. Axel looked betrayed when he saw that. "Axel can share a little, can't you boy?"

Axel made barking sounds and Asah just gave him a look.

Zaffiro looked very smug as he took the small piece and ate it. Sure he rather have that sea kind delicacy that Malic got him for special occasions but he would take this if it made the dog upset. He usually ate steak or something like that for food. Malic made sure it was always cooked as Zaffiro was picky and didn't like anything raw. Well, not seasoned anyway. Which is exactly why he spat the steak piece up in the ocean. He looked highly offended.

"Sorry to break it to you Fire but Zaff only eats seasoned meat or cooked meat. He is very picky about what he eats," Malic chuckled lightly as he saw his bird's offended look. James learned this lesson quickly when Zaffiro tried to attack him for even offering raw meat as a reward/meal.

"Really? My bad. I didn't know that," Asahi said as he gave Axel the steak and was giving him some pats. "You're fine Axel." Axel looked really offended that Zaffiro just wasted perfectly good steak! He could have eaten that!

"So what do you feed that monstrous size wolf of yours?" Kane asked Asahi as he was working.

"Whatever I make and eat normally," Asahi answered. "Sea King, fish, beef, pork, lamb, mutton, and stuff like that. I make him food myself."

Zaffiro suddenly cawed and went over to Asahi and nuzzled him. "Zaffiro's favourite thing to eat is Sea King. Kane has the recipe that he uses. It's his special treat. It's a very fancy and very expensive treat. If Kane didn't make it then I would never be able to get it for Zaff. I have the recipe from him but you remember that time I was boiling water for noodles and ended up just having a burnt pan at the end and no water. Or that time I burnt the toast. Or that time I messed up the cereal." To say Malic was a horrible cook was an understatement. He even accidentally burned down one of Asahi's vacation homes when he was trying to cook a surprise meal. No-one got hurt though, luckily.

"Yeah," Asahi laughed lightly. "I mean, I'm not that good at cooking. It's just really basic, but it's better than you."

"Anything is better than Malic," Kane said. He regretted the one time he let Malic use his kitchen. He will never live it down. And his boyfriend won't let him either. Especially since said boyfriend is a very good cook and has taught Kane a lot about what he knows about cooking. Time found it hilarious how bad a cook Malic was. Kane didn't let Malic use his kitchen after that since Malic was staying with him whenever he was in town that is. Time also liked Zaffiro, said the bird had very good taste.

"Zaffiro loves Sea King meat in general, it's just the expensive thing is his favourite. So if you cook him Sea King he'll love you forever," Malic said. "And I resent that! Animals aren't better than me at cooking!"

"I thought he said anything was better than you, not animals were better than you," Asahi said.

"Animals are included in anything!" Malic huffed.

"Drama Queen," Asahi said with an eye roll as he petted both of the animals. Then smirked teasing to Malic. "Though I bet Axel could cook better than you."

"He could never!" Malic told him. "Animals can't cook! So there!"

"I don't know, Axel has cooked with me before," Asahi teased his friend. His old fun-loving personality coming out, instead of his newer distance personality.

"Cooking with you doesn't mean he can cook, cook," Malic huffed.

Asahi laughed lightly at Malic as he was watching Kane working.

"Why are you watching me?" Kane asked as he looked up from his work.

"I think Asahi is just curious," Malic responded as he watched Asahi watch Kane. "There wasn't a lot of shipwrights on our old island. In fact, there was only one as we really knew of. Well, I guess there might've been more but we didn't really explore." Mainly because Asahi was the prince but that was another thing entirely. Asahi's parents liked Malic though. For some reason. Malic couldn't fathom why. He was very rebellious after all.

"What Mal said. I'm curious… maybe I can patch up our ship next time if I can watch you," Asahi replied as though it was logical.

"It's not as easy as that," Kane told him as he looked down.

"Cooking was like that, kinda," Asahi reasoned.

"Learning how to use guns was the same," Malic said. "I prefer my devil fruit." Even if he hated how he got said devil fruit when he turned three. Because his sperm donor wanted him to get his devil fruit at a young age. So he could 'get used to it and know how to use it properly when he joined the Marines'. Yeah, fuck that shit. There was no way in hell Malic was ever going to join the Marines. He always planned on being a pirate!

"Same. I like hand to hand combat and using my fists, but I prefer using my devil fruit," Asahi agreed. Using a devil fruit was easier.

"I can't wait to see you fight then Fire. Hey, do you still have the pendant I made for you?" Malic asked. He had made a necklace out of blood that he crystallized into the shape of fire for his friend. Most people would be creeped out and disgusted by that but not Asahi. He loved it.

Malic had spent weeks researching ad looking up things to get it just right. Malic knew if he crystalized something with his powers it would stay in that shape forever and is extremely durable and bulletproof as well as fireproof, it would never chip or fade and nothing could break it. But Malic can only make small palm-sized objects and even then it takes him twelve hours of concentration to crystalize something. And he can't be interrupted or it'll be ruined.

He can make the blood solid temporarily in the span of a second. But solidifying isn't the same as crystalizing. It can easily be destroyed if it's just solidifying it. Malic never makes it very durable.

Which is how he usually uses his devil fruit to fight. Making weapons of blood and having them float in the air and attack whoever. But the amount of weapons always depends upon the amount of blood he uses. If someone isn't cut and there isn't blood coming from them he can't use their blood. They have to have cut. Sure with his powers, he could sense their race as well as if they have devil fruit or not but it wasn't like he could move the blood inside their bodies or anything there had to be a cut where he could drain the blood from.

"Yeah," Asahi nodded as he pulled it from his pocket. Kane thought it was a very pretty red glass shaped flame. "I always keep safe when I'm in town by putting it in my pocket. I normally wear it otherwise. Though it did fall into the ocean once, Axel swam down and got it for me though. Luckily we weren't in an area where there were sea king."

"Yeah, that's very lucky Fire," Malic agreed with him. "Honestly when I first gave to you I was worried that you would hate because it was made of blood." It was Malic's blood yes but still. He told Asahi what it was made out of when he first gave it to him. Malic noted that Kane looked startled though.

"Why? I think it's pretty and cool. Why should it matter if it's made from blood?" Asahi said looking confused.

"Most people are creeped out by it for whatever reason," Malic shrugged.

"Well I love it," Asahi told Malic. "It's my most prized possession." Axel woofed. "Besides you Axel. I love you too."

"I didn't… I mean it was just a small thing… it's no big deal at all… I can make something like that easily…" Malic said, which he knew was bull shit. But Asahi didn't know just how long it took Malic to do this. And how many times he had to start over because he got interrupted. He passed out in bed after finishing it. He was so tired from staying up for three days after several failed attempts to get it.

"You didn't what? I'm confused." Asahi said as he looked Malic very confused.

"I didn't think you would like it so much…" Malic responded. He honestly gave to Asahi as a testament to their friendship, telling Asahi it was a friendship necklace that he made for him. Said Asahi reminded him of fire so his necklace had to be made of fire.

"Of course, why wouldn't I like?" Asahi replied as he tilted his head to the side.

"Because it's just something I didn't spend that much time on and it's not really durable," Malic lied. He didn't want Asahi to feel bad that he spent so much time on it.

"I accidentally touched it while my hand was on fire Malic, I know it's very durable," Asahi told him with a deadpan stare.

"Why exactly was your hand on fire?" Malic asked, worriedly.

"I was trying to put my hand out… I just ate my devil fruit and I couldn't control it," Asahi responded.

"So you're devil fruit involves fire. That makes it either the mera-mera no mi or the fire demon devil fruit," Malic said.

"I think it's the mera-mera no mi," Asahi answered. "I haven't turned into a demon to my knowledge."

"So you have the same devil fruit as the previous King of the Pirates brothers Ace and Sabo?" Malic asked. "That's actually very cool."

"I guess so," he said thinking about it. "It's really cool now that I think about it." He put the necklace back on his neck. "And there is no way you made this like it was nothing. I didn't see you for almost a week before you gave me this. So I know you worked hard on it Mal."

"..." Malic was quiet for a moment then sighed. "Fine, yeah it took me forever to make. But it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I do worry about it! I love it and it's mine and I'm never going to let anything bad happen to it and you can't change my mind!" Asahi told the other looking a little mad as he faced away from him.

Malic looked really confused as he noticed Asahi was upset. Why was he so upset about this? Malic grew a mischievous smile on his face. "You looove it~ Which means you looove me~" Malic teased his friend.

"I do love you Malic. You're my best friend and like a brother to me," Asahi responded.

"Awww~ you wuv me~" Malic teased. He didn't know why him saying he was like a brother hurt so much. Oh well. Didn't matter. Malic hugged and rubbed his face on Asahi as he teased him.

Asahi just laughed as he gently pushed Malic back. "Stop it you crazy idiot! That tickles!"

"Oh? Does my itty bitty stubble tickle you?" Malic teased.

"Yes! Stop it!" Asahi laughed at him. "Come on Mal! I'm really ticklish!"

"Neva!" Malic smirked as he started to actually tickle him. "I am now thy tickle monstar!"

"Mal! Stop it!" Asahi laughed as Axel tackled them to the ground.

"Um… I had no control over this at all…" Malic blushed deeply. He was being straddled by Asahi and they were almost kissing. "But I like the view~"

"You do? Why? Not that I dislike it," Asahi said looking confused.

"I mean… I guess you haven't really seen my playboy side, I mean we were pretty young when we last saw each other. I didn't really mean what I said the way I said it. Basically what I said can and was meant to come off as sexual. When people straddle like this usually means their about to have sex," Malic explained to the younger. "Like I said, I didn't mean it. I was just joking around with that."

Axel wiggled his way between the pair, separating them as he growled right in Malic's face. Seeming to be upset that the other didn't stop when Asahi told him to stop.

"Makes sense," Asahi said as Axel separated them. "Axel! Stop that! Malic wasn't hurting me!"

"We were just playing. I was going to stop after Asahi said 'I was the best in the world!' Or something like that," Malic told the dog.

"And why would I say you're the best in the world Mal?" Asahi asked the older.

"Because I would blackmail you into it. And it would be the only way I would stop," Malic told him.

"You were going to blackmail me by tickling me? I don't know if that's smart or not," Asahi commented as he thought about it.

"It is the smartest plan in the world!" Malic smirked.

"I felt awkward seeing that. You two okay? You're friendship not ruined or anything?" Kane voiced up as he had watched the whole exchange.

"Why would our friendship be ruined? I don't understand," Asahi said tilting his head to the side. "It was an accident."

"I don't understand either," Malic said. "Like he said it was on accident." During the whole exchange, Zaffiro had decided it was a good idea to settle himself near Axel's bum.

"Never mind then," Kane commented as he looked to the pair then pointed at the ship. "Done. She's ship-shaped and ready to go."

Axel growled at the bird as he felt it get comfortable near him. The bird gave Axel a mischievous look and dug his claws into him. And when Axel yelped, Zaffiro looked like he hadn't done a thing. In fact, he flew up and settled on the mast of the ship.

"You okay Axel?" the white-haired teen asked the wolf as he patted him. "Come on. If the ship is done we should double-check our supplies before we leave. Thank you Kane-san. Come on Mal, I'll give you a tour."

"Alright," Malic nodded. "Lead away, oh Captain."


	4. Friends and Memories

Asahi was pulling the sail out as they were sailing. He didn't really say anything as he and Axel moved around the ship. It almost looked like a dance as they moved around in sync. Malic thought it was an amazing sight, despite the fact that he was feeling grumpy as he was woken up early to sail. Being able to sleep at all was a rarity for Malic, so this was especially annoying.

Axel held some rope down in place with his paw and mouth as Asahi tied his side then jumped through the mast as he turned to flames to tie up Axel's end. Malic wasn't sure it was a miracle or not that Asahi hadn't set the mast on fire. Though, it did point out to the First Mate that his Captain has excellent control over his devil fruit.

"Alright Axel, you have the wheel. I'm going to make breakfast," Asahi told the wolf as he petted him as they were sailing along smoothly.

"You do realise I'm right here and would make a far better helmsman than a fucking wolf, that just isn't reasonable," Malic pointed out.

"Axel is great helmsman, and unlike someone, he has an excellent sense of direction," Asahi told Malic as it was a fact.

"That still doesn't change the fact he is an animal. Animals can't steer," Malic told his friend.

"Axel can too steer and he isn't an animal. He is my baby," Asahi said poking Malic in the chest as he looked up at the taller. "Since when you have been a giant?" Only realizing the height between now.

"Zaffiro is my baby too but that doesn't change the fact he is an _animal_. And I've always been taller than you. Just not more than a few inches taller before now," Malic told him. "And I have a good sense of direction!"

"No. You were always shorter than me," Asahi huffed at Malic. "And Axel isn't an animal, he is family. He is my only family so there!" Sticking his tongue out to the other.

"He is an animal, just because he is family doesn't change his species!" Malic shouted. "And I was too always taller than you, you just didn't realise it."

"He's not an animal!" Asahi shouted right back.

"Yes he fucking is!" Malic said, getting more than a little annoyed.

"He's more human than any Marines I have ever I met!" Asahi snapped at his best friend.

"..." Malic shut up after that and just went away from Asahi. He couldn't know after all. It's not like he was more than a cadet or anything. But it still hurt.

Asahi looked confused as he looked at his crew mate. "Mal? What's wrong? I know you're dad was a Marine and stuff… but I don't see you as one. You know that right?" Asahi couldn't remember for the life of him what position Malic's father had, other than it was pretty high ranking.

"I was forced to become one. It's not like I ever had choice. My whole life was always planned out for me by him. My brother helped me escape. But still, I was a Marine. The whole time I was one, I hated it," Malic explained to his best friend and captain. "He forced me to become one not long after what happened to the island."

"Oh… I didn't know… at least, I don't remember knowing you were a Marine… sorry… I didn't mean Axel is more human than you, just the rest of the assholes Marines he is more human than," Asahi told him as he patted his back. "Come on. I'll make eggs and bacon for breakfast."

"I know and I agree. There's no way you could have known. Like I said he forced me to become a Marine not long after what happened to the island," Malic responded. "And that sounds nice. Are you going to make gravy too?"

"Of course!" Asahi grinned at him. Zaffiro squeaked at the pirate captain. "Yes Zaffi, you're more human than the asshole Marines too."

"Not what Zaff wanted, he wants to know if he can have some bacon too," Malic told him.

"Cooked or uncooked?" Asahi asked the bird. Remembering that he didn't like the uncooked steak last time he tried to feed him.

Zaffiro looked highly offended at the question. He even let out an indignant squak. Axel was snickering in the background. "Zaff is offended that you don't remember he hates uncooked food. I mean unless it's sushi or something," Malic told him.

"Just checking my friend," Asahi laughed at as he petted the bird. "Cooked bacon for you then. Hey Mal, can you grab my necklace? I left it on my bedside."

"Alright," Malic nodded as he went off to go and do that.

Malic walked into the cabin where he and Asahi shared a bed last night. He remembered closing his eyes and Axel laying between them. Then some time during the night he woke a little to hear Asahi crying in his sleep and Axel rolled up against Asahi's feet. So not thinking, as it was like two or three in the morning, he moved over Asahi and fell back asleep hugging him. The teen never said anything to him in the morning about the whole thing, so Malic is assuming that Asahi was fine with it.

Malic grabbed the necklace but the charm fell off the chain, rolling under the bed. The man just sighed at that as he got down to the ground to find it. He found the red charm easily, but his curiosity peaked as he found a box under the bed. He pulled the box out and opened it to see what was inside.

The black haired man hummed in interest as he was pulling out of some photos. Some of them were a little burnt and of a young Asahi and Malic putting up peace signs together with a third boy behind them. Others were newer photos of obviously friends of Asahi's and of the pirate crew that Asahi had been with before he travelled out on his own.

"I remember this," Malic smiled as he ran one of his fingers over the figure of the other boy. He missed him. He knew it was fruitless to hope for but… he hoped this friend was alive. Asahi was alive after all, so there was a chance, even if it was ever so slim.

Malic laughed at a few photos as it showed a tiny wolf pup then some later photos as Axel got bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger. It was ridiculous how big that tiny puppy has gotten. There was a small book which Malic looked at. It looked like a farewell book with messages and signatures from all of the pirates in the crew that Asahi been with. Malic made sure to memorize them as he read them and repeating the names to himself more than a few times. He needed to thank each of them personally for taking care of Asahi.

Malic kept looking at the contents of the box as he finished reading the book. There were a few odd shaped rocks. A den den mushi that was sleeping. Some toys. A shirt with a different pirate jolly roger to the one that Asahi had for his ship. A book with some hand written recipes in it. Several loose papers that had jolly roger designs on it. And other small memorial things.

Malic smirked as he saw the den den mushi. He definitely wanted to prank call someone. Malic looked in the box for a phone number of some kind. Malic found one and dialed it. This was going to be so fun~

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes this is the Lic's Cafe, I'm calling to confirm your delivery," Malic smirked.

"Lic's Cafe? What? I have never heard of you guys before in my life. Who is this and how did get this nu- wait…. why do you have our former cabin boy's snail?" The voice asked sounding greatly confused and concerned.

"I don't know, you tell me~ I have no idea how in the world I could have gotten it! He might be dead or something," Malic said with a teasing smile on his face. Oh this was so fun! Asahi would probably kill him but it was worth it.

"If you have hurt one hair on Asahi's head, I will skin you alive and feed you to a sea king!" The man threatened.

"I was just joking, but it's good to know you care so much about Fire. He's my best friend," Malic told the strangers. "I'm his First Mate. Thanks for taking care of him. He means the world to me."

"The kid means the world to us," the man told Malic. "You better take real good care of him, First Mate, or it's off with your head."

"I promise I will. I would die before I let anything happen to him. If something did happen to him then I would be the first to come to you to have you kill me," Malic said with conviction in his voice. Never again. He will never let Asahi get hurt again. He would not lose him.

"Good to see we're on the same page," the man replied. "So how are Asa and his hell sized hound going? We haven't heard a word from him since he left."

"Probably because he has this snail hidden under the bed in a box. Along with some other keepsakes. And they're pretty good. The mutt doesn't like me yet though," Malic said.

"The hell hound doesn't like anyone but Asa," a new voice chirped.

"He especially hates me though, doesn't like how close me and Fire are," Malic smirked, thinking it was pretty funny how much the huge wolf disliked him. "Seemed rather offended when me and Fire slept in the same bed last night."

"Sleep as in sleep or sleep as in hackey packey?" the first voice asked.

"You can just say sex, I'm not a virgin or a kid you know," Malic rolled his eyes. "And sleep as in sleep. Asahi is like a brother to me."

"Well, no. We don't know so we have no idea of your age or sexual experiences," the first guy told him.

"You're just worried you're husband will jump you if you say sex," the second voice told the first.

"Because you would jump me Kei," the first person told him.

"I'm 21, I'm a playboy, my name is Raloof Malic and I'm male and bisexual," the black haired male said, purposely giving them all the juicy details. "I like to have fun~ And pranks~ And alcohol. Alcohol, especially beer, is good. I'm not a lightweight. I have a fun devil fruit~ I gave Fire the necklace he wears. It's made out of my blood~ Which is fun~ Who knows how many I've killed~"

"That is creepy," the first voice said.

"That's pretty cool," the second voice said.

"Creppy."

"Cool."

"Creppy."

"Cool."

"Creppy!"

"Cool!"

"Creppy!"

"Crepool!"

"Why did I marry you? You're a bloody idiot."

"You married me because I am devilishly handsome, good company to be around, a wonderful person, completely and utterly hilarious and an absolute wonder to have in bed."

"I disagree with all of those but the bed one."

"Reito! Don't be mean to me!" The second voice complained. "You know it's all true!"

"Nope. Only the one about you in bed is right Kei," the voice belonging to Reito told Kei, the owner of the second voice.

"That sounds exactly like how I am~" Malic smirked. "I'm going to steal that response~ I mean I'm all those things~ Adding in absolutely fabulous!"

"Yes! I like it and you!" Kei grinned to Malic.

"Oh no, not another one," Reito groaned. "I blame you for this."

"Blame me for what? Making sure that Asahi finds his soulmate and First Mate all rolled up into one? You should be thanking me!" Kei huffed at Reito.

"When did I suggest that I was dating Fire?" Malic said before blushing. "I mean not that he wouldn't be an amazing boyfriend or that he isn't so cu- I mean he's amazing and he would make anyone ha- That's not what I meant!" He was usually so much better at this.

"I never did, but thank you for saying you would date our Asahi!" Kei grinned to Malic, who got a loud and hard hit. "Ouch! Reito!"

"Stop acting like Asa is our kid," Reito told him. "And please ignore my husband. He's always off in his own little world."

"Ha! That's what you get!" Malic said as he stuck his tongue out. "That's alright, not everyone can be as fabulous as myself!"

"Clearly," they said sarcastically with eye rolls.

"How rude! That hurts! Hurts right in the heart! You have wounded me!" Malic said grasping his heart.

"I like him! He's a keeper!" Kei told his husband.

"Don't go getting involved in anyone's love life again," Reito told his husband as he hit him again.

"Anyway I should probably go. Fire is making breakfast and I wasn't supposed to be gone long. I'll try to call you guys once a month and update you on Fire's progress," Malic told them.

"Mal! Breakfast's ready!" Asahi shouted as he was clearly looking for the other.

"Sounds great! Bye Asahi's soulmate!" Kei said as Reuto sighed.

"Malic, I told you it's Malic," The black haired male corrected as he hung up and put the box under the bed.

"Goodbye Malic and thank you. We look forward to hearing from you again. Be it once a month or once a week," Reito told the other as he hung up. He managed to get it in just before Malic hung up.

Asahi walked into the room not a few seconds after. "Mal? Everything good?"

"Sorry I took so long. I found your secret box. I was looking through it," Malic told him.

"Okay," Asahi replied nonchalantly.

"I actually thought you would mad or upset or something…" Malic commented, not expecting Asahi's response of not seeming to care.

"It's not like I was hiding it or anything," he replied to his friend. "It's just a box with important memories that I put under the box so it was safe. Why would be upset you looked through it? If I wanted it to be hidden I would have put it up in the cupboard or something."

"Cool. I'll probably look through it again at some point," Malic said. Mainly for the pictures of their friend. "Since I looked through your memory box, I'll let you look through mine." As Malic said this he went back under the bed and pulled out another box. He put it there yesterday, and had not noticed the other box under the bed. This time the box had beautifully drawn pictures of Malic, Asahi and the third friend. Malic had always been very good at drawing and he did love to draw too. "I have a few drawings I drew for you in here. I drew them for whenever I got to see you again. And as you without a doubt expect my memory box is filled with pictures I drew. I used up my last sketchbook yesterday and my pencils and pens are in the box as well. Honestly I still haven't used the pen you got me yet."

"Cool," Asahi nodded as he put the box on the bed and started looking at drawings. "We'll have to get you a new book when we dock next then."

"This is one of yours," Malic said as he handed him a drawing of the two of them as young teenagers from the box. "I drew what I thought you would look like at thirteen and me at fifteen. Since we are two years apart."

"It's pretty accurate too," Asahi nodded as he looked at it.

"This drawing is the two of us as old men," Malic said as he handed it to him. "And you were only a few years from being thirteen when we were separated."

"I don't really remember a lot of that, in all honesty. And what I do remember… I don't like to think about or remember," Asahi confessed to Malic as he sat on the bed. "I can't even fully remember how I even managed to escape the buster call. I just remember being hit by something, then I was pulled out of the sea by a fishing boat. I stayed with them until they were all killed by slavers. I was taken prisoner and sold to some pirate crew. I was just a slave to them. Then I was rescued by Rei. I mean, there were other things between that. Because a lot of people got killed around me, but I remember Rei and the others breaking what felt like a curse. A curse to kill all those around me."

"Even… never mind," Malic said. So he didn't like to think about the things they did together? The fun they got up to? Malic knew those were his most cherished memories. And they were the only ones that got him through the dark times. For Asahi not to feel the same… it hurt. It hurt so badly. "He rescued you? It's good that you're okay. And your not cursed. I never died did I?"

"True," Asahi smiled brightly up at the older. "I mean, my memories from before the buster are fuzzy and I like what I can remember before the murder of the island. I just meant I don't like thinking about or remembering the day the buster call happened. Yes Mal, you're still easy for me to read like an open book even when you're trying your hardest to not show anything."

"You're the only one that has ever been able to read me," Malic said. "Not even…" Malic sighed. He missed him. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. "This is a sketch I made what I think you would look like if you were crowned king. And yes, I made it overly glamorous. And way too rich. Of course also made you look as snooty as possible."

"I don't know if I hit you or thank you very sarcastically right now," Asahi told Malic as he hit him with a pillow. "Come on, breakfast is ready. And yes, I do remember him." He doesn't remember a lot about their other friend, but remembered the important things about him.

"There's three more pictures for you. One where you're twenty and I'm twenty-two and the other where we're both birds," Malic told him as he pulled those two pictures out. "I also drew the ship I dreamed we might sail on one day and what I thought you might choose as your Jolly Roger on the sail of the ship in the picture." He pulled that picture out as well and handed it to his friend. He knew that his friend wouldn't even really choose that as his Jolly Roger. Malic mainly drew it in the picture to tease his friend. It represented Malic more than anything. Asahi knew this and Malic could tell he knew this but the unamused stare he was giving him. "You know you like it~ Isn't it amazing~"

"You're maronic. I already have a jolly roger and I am not changing it. But the ship does look maleficent," Asahi said as he got up from the bed.

"You know that I wasn't being serious with the Jolly Roger in the picture. If I was then I would have to be the captain!" Malic teased. "But in all seriousness I kinda figured you already had one picked out. Especially by the pictures in your box. Do you want me to paint it on the sail later for you? Whatever it is."

"It's not whatever it is. It's a skull with a crown on its head while being on fire inside a star," the shorter huffed as he put the necklace on. "Uncultured swine!"

Malic laughed at the insult. "If I'm an uncultured swine then you're a spoiled prince!" Malic teased. It was the usual insult he used, the young man didn't even think about what had happened. It was like being back when they were younger.

"Uncultured swine!" he told the other as he spat out his tongue.

Malic bit Asahi tongue as he grinned. "Spoiled Prince."

Asahi yelped a little as he hit Malic. "That hurt you ass!"

"I always told you if you stick out your tongue I'm going to bite it~ I've done it before, remember? So you have been warned! Mwahahahaha!" Malic grinned.

Asahi rolled his eyes as they headed to the kitchen. "And this is when he would join in. Tell us to not call each other names and telling you it's rude to bite people." At least, that's the slightly blurry memory told him.

"And he used to tell you that since your a prince, you should act like it and used all of those big and proper words. Telling you not to swear as its un-princely or some shit," Malic laughed as he remembered it as clear as day.

"And then he would tell you be a better role model because you're older than me," Asahi laughed along side Malic.

"And you would say what role model."

"And you would pretend to be hurt by me not seeing you as a role model."

The two of them laughing at the fond memories. Though they were a little blurry for Asahi, but he was happy that what he was remembering was correct at least.

"I really do miss him," Malic sighed.

"I agree. I don't even know if he's alive or not… do you know?"

"I don't but I bet he is," Malic said with a grin. "He was always the strongest out of all of us. He has to be."

"True," Asahi nodded as they came to the kitchen. "Alright, let's eat!"

"It looks so good," Malic said, practically drooling at the sight. It was all his favourite breakfast.

"You seemed grumpy this morning so I thought I would cheer you up!" Asahi informed the older.

"Thanks Fire," Malic smiled. He was always so able to pick up on his emotions. Malic hugged him. "You're the best."

"It's a captain's job to make and have his crew happy! So I'm just doing my job!" Which he was happy to do.


End file.
